An Apple gone bad
by PinkNacho
Summary: Mientras Nacho cumple su sueño de ser un súper héroe, Applejack tiene otras cosas en mente, como encontrar a su padre. Esta historia ocurre paralelamente a los eventos de Tale of Two Pinks y sugiero leer primero esa historia completa antes que esta.


**Prólogo**

"Nacho quiere que lo veamos en su casa pronto, Applejack." Solo oír su nombre me hizo recordar lo que leí cuando me reencontré con Rara. Rainbow no lo leyó y tampoco se lo he contado porque aún me es muy difícil de creer. Si no fuese porque ella recuerda estar ahí también, pensaría que todo eso fue un mal sueño.

"¿Hola? Tierra llamando a Applejack." "Oh, perdona, Rainbow. Estaba pensando en..." "¿En tu amiga rara?" No sé si la llamó por su nombre o si dijo que era rara.

"Yo tampoco entiendo bien lo que pasó y dudo que lo vayamos a entender-" Tuve que interrumpirla porque me dio una idea. "Tienes razón. No encontraremos respuestas si no las buscamos."

Sé que no es lo que me insinuó y que prácticamente la estaba obligando a acompañarme, pero no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados. Puede que Rara sea la única que sabe lo que pasó con mi viejo y... y con los viejos de Nacho.

Esperando que él y el resto de las chicas puedan arreglárselas solas, Rainbow y yo nos pusimos nuestros trajes y retomamos la búsqueda de mi vieja amiga, esperando que eso me ayude a dar con el paradero de mi viejo, el Capitán América.

Si me hubiesen dicho lo que me pasaría por tomar esa decisión, no me lo habría creído. No sé sí es porque soy increíblemente testaruda o porque aprendí una valiosísima lección, pero de saberlo tampoco habría hecho las cosas de otra manera.

**Capítulo 1, Lazos familiares**

"¿No se enojará porque no vayamos?" Le pregunté a Applejack cuando llegamos a su casa. Nacho dijo que era un asunto de equipo, pero lo que realmente me importaba es que A.J. había estado actuando extraño desde que volvimos de ese campamento. Entiendo que haya visto a una amiga de la infancia que trató de matarla, pero creo que me está ocultando algo y si la chica más honesta que conozco me oculta algo, tiene que ser grave. Puede que sea imaginación mía, pero no voy a quitarle el ojo de encima. Solo por si acaso.

"Nacho entenderá." Me dijo como si planease explicarle todo esto. Ni a mí me lo ha explicado y yo la estoy ayudando. "De hecho, me da más miedo Pinkie Pie. No quiero que nos grite." Cuando nos grita suele hacerlo sin motivo, no me gustaría darle razones para hacerlo. Y con Pink sé que al menos puedo razonar; solo espero que Applejack tenga algo razonable que explicar. "Es cierto. No le gustará que no nos tomemos en serio el sueño de su novio, pero-" "Applejack, ¿estás bien? Suenas molesta." Quiero decir, ni una de las chicas creemos que Pinkie y Nacho hagan una mala pareja. Da miedo lo parecidos que son y a veces son empalagosos, pero ambos se ven demasiado felices el uno con el otro y es exactamente lo que queríamos para Pinkie. Además, él no es solo su pareja, es nuestro amigo; así que si los trata así- "Sí, estoy molesta; pero no con ellos, lo siento. No quise sonar así." Se tomó una pausa antes de continuar. "De verdad me gusta formar parte de las _Super Stars,_ pero esto es mucho más importante para mí y por eso te agradezco mucho que estés aquí." Cuando Applejack se pone sentimental sabes que algo la está afectando.

"Sí, hablando de eso... ¿Qué hacemos aquí?" Me dijo que iríamos a su casa pero no me dijo por qué. "Granny Smith me ha dicho muchas veces que no ha sabido mucho sobre mi viejo desde que nos abandonó, pero quizás haya algo aquí que haya pasado por alto todo este tiempo." Escuchamos una voz que de quejaba a unos metros. "¿Crees que me pasaría por alto un recuerdo de mi propio hijo?" Applejack no pudo disculparse antes de que su abuela nos bombardeara con regaños por varios minutos seguidos.

Cuando terminó, o más bien, cuando a Applejack se le agotó la paciencia, ella le mostró su escudo y le dijo. "¿Y fue así como pasaste por alto que tu propio hijo fue un famoso súper héroe?" Seguía mostrándose molesta, así que decidí tratar de bajarle los humos. "¡Applejack! No trates así a tu abuela." Ella solo abrió los ojos en sorpresa y no dijo nada, dándome a entender que de nuevo no notó que estaba sonando molesta. "No, es cierto. No sé cómo lo hacía para que no me diera cuenta, pero nunca llegué a sospechar que él fuera el Capitán América. Y si no fuese por ti, Applejack, jamás me habría enterado." Era un momento demasiado conmovedor como para interrumpirlo diciendo que fue Nacho quién encontró ese escudo en primer lugar. ¿O fue Pinkie? ¿O deberíamos agradecerle al papá de Nacho por-? No, mala idea.

"Deberíamos agradecerle al viejo de Nacho." ¿Qué acabo de decir? "¿A quién?" Carraspeé para recordarle que el señor papá de Nacho está muerto. "Brass Beard, era un amigo de papá. Él... él murió en un accidente hace unos meses." Nacho no está aquí como para que sea un tema sensible, pero aun así A.J. se tomó una pausa para comentarlo, como si a ella le doliera también. Supongo que empatiza con él por todo esto de no tener padres. Pobrecitos.

"Brass Beard, Brass Beard..." Murmuraba Granny Smith, como si tuviese algo en la punta de la lengua. El problema era que lo murmuró durante un minuto completo. "Empiezo a creer que-" Es una perdida de tiempo; eso iba a decir hasta que Granny Smith por fin recordó lo que quería decir.

"¿Hablas de ese bueno para nada de Brass Beard?" Vaya, es como si ignorara que es un empresario multimillonario o que Applejack le acaba de decir que murió. Que bueno que Nacho no está aquí, en serio. "Ese chico siempre hacía que tu padre se metiera en problemas. Cambió un poco cuando conoció a tu madre, pero seguían siendo unos revoltosos." Incluso si no conseguimos una pista sobre el paradero de Rara por hablar con la abuela de Applejack, al menos habremos conseguido unos chismes geniales.

"No sueles hablar mucho de mamá, Granny." Le dijo Applejack en lo que yo me hacía una pobre imagen mental del papá de Nacho y el de ella metiéndose en problemas. "Nunca me agradó mucho y lo sabes. Me daba la sensación de que ocultaba algo, aunque no puedo negar lo feliz que hacía a mi hijo estar con ella." Si sé pocas cosas del padre de Applejack, de su mamá no sé ni una, salvo que es algo complicado de hablar con su abuela por que ella viene de una familia… no quiero decir rival porque suena a la trama de ese libro tan popular pero sí, eran rivales. "Estaré arrepentida durante lo poco de vida que me queda de no haber podido disculparme con ella." Las dos la miramos algo confundida y como era un tema familiar dejé que Applejack preguntara primero. "¿Disculparte por qué?" "Siempre le eché la culpa de que tu viejo se haya ido de casa… pero muy dentro de mí sabía que fue por mi incapacidad de llevarme bien con su familia." Vaya, si siguen así voy a terminar llorando yo misma.

En resumen, no conseguimos nada productivo hoy. No me mal interpreten, Applejack y su abuela se veían muy contentas de revivir el pasado, pero no me puse mi traje de heroína para eso. Lo que sí aprendí es que algo en la mamá de Applejack hizo cambiar a su papá y por la sorpresa de Granny Smith no creo que sea el instinto paternal. Aunque pensándolo bien, ella dijo que _Cambió un poco cuando la conoció_, pero… ¿se refería a Bright Mac o a Brass Beard?

¿Soy muy paranoica por preguntarme eso? Digo, puede que no, como puede que los tres tengan algún triangulo amoroso del que nadie sabe. A Rarity le va a encantar esto.

Dicho y hecho, decidí llamarla cuando me fui de la casa de Applejack. Fuera de que me gustan muy poco los chismes, había algo que quería hablar con ella. Daba la casualidad ella y Fluttershy son las otras chicas que no estaban ayudando a Nacho, además de A.J. y yo.

"Entonces, ¿por qué no fuiste?" Le pregunté antes de contarle la gran primicia. "Eh, era muy lejos." Tiene un punto, pero eso apenas es una razón válida. Me pregunto si Fluttershy tendrá las mismas razones, pues parece que ella tampoco fue. "Cuando vuelva le diré _Oh, perdóname, me habría encantado estar ahí_ y le daré una de mis irresistibles miradas. Te aseguro que me perdonara solo porque soy hermosa." Tiene otro punto, aunque sea siniestro. La verdad es que no me imagino a Nacho cayendo en eso, principalmente por lo mucho que le apasiona que seamos un equipo, pero Rarity es famosa por convencer gente solo con su belleza. Además, no sé que tan celosa se pondría Pinkie por algo así. Como sea, no vine a hablar de eso.

"Si el papá de Applejack hubiese estado en un triángulo amoroso entendería por que fue que desapareció. De todas formas, Dashie, me parece poco probable que haya podido mantener eso además del hecho de que era el Capitán América en secreto." "Buen punto. Pero ignoramos a quiénes les contó ese secreto. El papá de Nacho lo sabía, si le hizo un escudo con dedicatoria." Ambas nos dimos cuenta de que no era el mejor movimiento si querían mantenerlo en secreto, pero no es como si la gente fuese leyéndolo por ahí.

"Por cierto, querida, ¿qué hacías donde Applejack? No creo que hayas ido solo a cuchichear sobre su familia." Oh, cierto. Applejack me pidió que no hablara mucho sobre Rara luego de que le dije que le conté a Nacho que es una amiga de la infancia que intentó matarnos, así que… tengo que inventarle algo pronto. "Ella… me invitó a almorzar y de casualidad su abuela comenzó a hablarnos de su familia." "Ya veo, y fuiste en el hermoso traje de super heroína que te hice porque…" Mierda, es buena. "P-porque Applebloom quería vernos así. Dice que su Club de Talentos Especiales no cree que ella conoce personalmente a dos miembros de las _Super Stars_." De hecho eso es cierto, Scootaloo tiene el mismo problema y me pide que vaya yo misma a decirles, pero tengo un poco de respeto por mi identidad secreta. Más que por ocultárselo a la escuela que sabe que tengo magia de otra dimensión, es para que mis padres no se alteren. Al final Rarity se lo creyó, pero aun parecía tener sus dudas, incluso si me comentó que Sweetie Belle también le ha pedido posar con ella para varias fotos. Claramente ella tiene menos problemas con admitir ser una figura pública que algunas de nosotras.

"Ha sido un placer charlar contigo, querida." Me dijo mientras nos despedíamos. "Siempre pensé que preferirías contarle estas cosas a Fluttershy antes que a mí." Pues sí, ella y yo somos amigas desde antes de conocer al resto de las chicas y por eso es más fácil omitirle partes del relato a Rarity. Aun así, agradezco haberla elegido a ella, me ayudo a ver dos cosas.

Primero, que puede ser muy manipuladora.

Y más importante, que está claro que el viejo de Applejack esconde demasiados secretos. Lastimosamente de las tres personas que los conocen uno esta muerto, una desaparecida y, bueno, la otra es Rara. El problema es que siento que encontrarla solo nos traerá más dudas.

**Capítulo 2, Nosotras y ellos**

"¡Por favor no faltes, Applejack!" Fue lo último que dijo Applebloom antes de partir a la escuela. Como una de las presidentas del club de talentos tiene que ser puntual. Luego aparecería yo vestida de la Capitana América para darle una sorpresa, como si nadie supiese que soy yo.

Todos sabemos cómo resultó eso. Me encontré con Rara, Twilight la lanzó por la ventana, le di una paliza a un tipo que parecía saber algo sobre mi viejo y antes de poder preguntarle cualquier cosa reventó la sala donde estábamos, enviando a mi hermana al hospital.

Luego de eso me culpé a mi misma porque pasaran esa ley que hace que los súper héroes tengamos que registrarnos. Eso hizo que tengan a Rainbow y a Sunset bajo custodia, pero gracias a las dos al fin pude hablar con Rara en paz. "Applejack, te digo que no sé que fue lo que pasó."

Antes de liberarlas, tenía que sacar a Rara de prisión. "No puedes haber olvidado todo. Me recuerdas a mí perfectamente." Primero tenía que asegurarme de que no intentaría matarme de nuevo. "Eres lo único que recuerdo…" Se notaba que no era verdad. Había dos cosas que vi la primera vez que nos reencontramos, y puedo entender que quisiera olvidar una de las dos. "Brass Beard. Bright Oath." Le dije sin reparar en lo que podría causarle oír esos dos nombres.

"Reporte de misión, 22 de diciembre." Insistí ante su silencio. "Ellos lo sabían…" Habló al fin. "Ellos son los padres de un amigo." Volvió a quedarse callada. "Rara, necesito que me digas por que los…" "Ellos sabían que eran amigos de tus padres. Me convirtieron en lo que soy ahora para que hiciera su trabajo sucio." Esperé a que se relajara un poco y la miré a los ojos. "¿Quiénes?"

"Señorita Coloratura." Me preguntaron unos sujetos mientras organizaba el campamento para los nuevos visitantes. "¿Sí? ¿Qué necesitan?" Les pregunté amablemente y solo respondieron mostrándome una foto del Capitán América. "Pasen a mi cabaña." Hice que me siguieran para poder hablar en privado. "¿Cómo…?" "_Hydra_ tiene ojos en todas partes, Rara." Me llamaron por el nombre que usaba cuando trabajaba de compañera del Capitán y que curiosamente tu usabas como apodo. "¿Qué quieren de mí? No sé de…" "Sabes perfectamente que sigue con vida." Entonces entendí que fueron ellos los que trataron de asesinarlo y que era gente peligrosa. Ya estaba retirada hace tiempo, pero intenté todo para disuadirlos. Al final una de ellas me disparo un dardo que me paralizó al instante y luego me amarró con un látigo.

Lo próximo que supe es que habían cerrado totalmente el campamento y que ya lo había hecho. Los padres de Nacho, amigos cercanos de tus padres. Los había asesinado e hice parecer que fue un accidente. No era consciente cuando lo hice, pero lo recuerdo perfectamente.

"¿Conoces a Nacho?" Me preguntó cuando lo mencioné. Seguía sin saber por que no estaba sorprendida, pero le respondí antes de hacerle la pregunta. "Todos saben quién es. No sabes cuanto sufrí al verlo revelar que es _Iron Heart_, porque sabía que estaba ahí como nuevo dueño de la empresa por mi culpa." Me sentía mal de recordarlo, pero estaba devastada y, sobre todo, estaba acostumbrada a sentirme así, ya no podía demostrar mi dolor.

"_Hydra_…" Intenté cambiar el tema para no escarbar más en esa ese asunto, luego de explicarle mi falta de sorpresa ante la historia de cómo mató a los padres de Nacho. "No te preocupes por ellos. Cuando me enteré de lo que me hicieron hacer pude recuperar el control por un momento."

Se quedó callada y asumí lo peor. Luego de unos segundos, me contó lo peor. "Me deshice de la mayoría. La chica del látigo fue la primera, luego el científico que me puso este brazo de metal." ¿Lo hizo en ese lugar? ¿El mismo dónde nos encontramos? "Caballeron escapó, pero sabía que volvería. Tenía que hacerlo, por eso lo esperé ahí mismo." Sí, debe ser ese mismo lugar.

"¿Por qué tenía que volver?" "Porque lo que sea que me hicieron aun puede controlarme. Descubrí que tú eres una de las cosas o personas que lo inhibe cuando tú y tu amiga entraron a ese lugar, pero Caballeron aun tenía una forma de volverme en una maquina asesina." Quería calmarla para que no fuese tan dura consigo misma, pero realmente era difícil. "Iba a esperarlo para obligarlo a volverme a la normalidad, pero luego llegaron ustedes y tuve que correr. No quería herir a nadie más y él aprovechó ese momento para volver sin que me diera cuenta. Ya sabes lo que pasó después." De hecho, no tengo idea, aun no sé quién es ese Caballeron. Antes de que le preguntara, me dijo que era el tipo que envió a mi hermana al hospital.

"Ahora no queda nadie de _Hydra_ para volverme a la normalidad." Dijo cuando parecía que me había puesto al día. "Eres normal a mi lado, ¿no? Mientras estemos juntas podré ayudarte."

"Applejack, sabes que me merezco estar aquí, ¿verdad? Lo que pasó en tu escuela…" Parecía entender precisamente lo que tenía en mente, pero no se trata de lo que pasó en CHS. "No eras tú, Rara. Voy a probarlo, voy a arreglar lo que sea que te hayan hecho y te voy a sacar de aquí." "Me preocupa que no sea en ese orden." No, lo más probable es que no pueda ser en ese orden. "Si no has cambiado nada de como eras cuando ibas al campamento, sé que no te detendrás ante nada para ayudarme." Y tenía razón, no dejé que nada me detuviera. Ni los guardias de la prisión, ni los de la comisaría y definitivamente ni si quiera mis amigas me detendrían.

No dejaría que nadie evitara que escapara junto a Rara porque la otra opción es pedirle ayuda a las chicas, pero tendría que contarle a Nacho que ella es la razón de que no tenga padres. No podría vivir con eso; ni con ser la que se lo diga ni con quedarme callada.

"¿Applejack te volviste loca?" Son las peores _gracias _que he recibido. "No solo nos estás sacando de la comisaría, ¡también sacaste a una criminal de verdad de prisión!" Rara se sintió aludida pero no desvió la mirada como esperaba. "Ella es inocente y necesito que me ayuden a probarlo. Además, gracias a Vera Lynn todas somos criminales ahora." Sunset y Rainbow me miraron algo desanimadas; sabían que tenía razón.

"Independiente de eso, de verdad necesito su ayuda. No se los pediría si pudiese hacerlo sola." Les conté la historia de Rara y que necesitaba sacarla de la ciudad, pero omití la parte en la que asesinó a los padres de un amigo. Sabía que se negarían a ayudar si les decía, pero ella es inocente y hasta que no logre demostrarlo prefiero no arriesgarme a discutir por eso.

Sunset nos acogió en su casa, pues nadie más que ella vive ahí. "Sabes que toda la ciudad nos debe estar buscando, ¿no?" Dijo Rainbow cuando nos acomodamos, antes si quiera de que les contara mi plan. "Precisamente por eso es que quiero sacar a Rara de aquí." Sunset se había sentado muy cerca de Rara mientras Rainbow y yo hablábamos. "Así que… ¿ Condesa? ¿Por qué te llaman así?"

"Si quieres sacarla de la ciudad, ¿no deberíamos estar corriendo ahora mismo?" "Saldremos mañana cuando estén las cosas más calmadas." Les expliqué mi plan; quería llevarla a donde nos encontramos con ella por primera vez. Solo Rainbow sabe dónde queda y preferí dejarlo así para asegurarme de que no dijeran nada si las atrapan.

En un momento alguien tocó la puerta y todas nos pusimos a la defensiva. Todas menos Sunset quién fue a abrir sin dudarlo. Para sorpresa de todos, era Twilight, y la acompañaba otra chica. "Le pedí que viniera y que trajera ayuda… Pero no me refería a una chica de Equestria." Ella se presentó como Starlight Glimmer y nos dijo que ya conocía a Sunset de antes. Tuve que volver a contarles el plan y Twilight, siendo tan lista como es, inmediatamente me indicó que las _Super Stars _intentarían detenernos, pero ya contaba con eso. Lo que importaba era sacar a Rara de aquí, independiente de quienes seamos arrestadas en el proceso. Sí eso logra dar vuelta la percepción de Lynn sobre los héroes lo contaré como una victoria para el sueño de Nacho.

"¿Alguna duda?" Twilight fue la primera. "La última vez me teletransporte por accidente, no sé sí pueda hacerlo voluntariamente mañana." Antes de que dijera nada, Sunset le dijo que todas confiábamos con que podría lograrlo y luego de poner nuestras manos en el centro nos fuimos a dormir para estar listas para mañana.

"Todas confían en mí, ¿eh?" Le comenté a Sunset cuando salió a verme junto a Starlight mientras las otras dormían, como me pidió antes de llamarme a su casa en primer lugar. Me había contado el plan de Applejack para que se lo contara a Spike, así que le pregunté por qué quería sabotearla. "Vi los recuerdos de Rara."

"Pensé que no te gustaba hacer eso sin consentimiento…" Esa fue mi primera preocupación, porque sabía que las preguntas que le haría después tenían respuestas mucho más complejas. "¡Lo sé! Sé que no debería husmear en la mente de las personas… pero si vamos a ayudar a la Condesa preferiría saber si es inocente." Esperé unos segundos y supuse que lo ella que vio en su mente le confirmaba lo contrario. "Fue muy difícil, algo pasa con su memoria y hay demasiadas lagunas. Pero habló con Applejack recientemente; sobre lo que pasó en CHS ayer…" No fue tu culpa. No fue tu culpa. No fue tu culpa. Recuérdalo, Twilight. Todas las chicas lo creen así y Nacho dijo que Applejack creé que salvé a mucha gente. "… y de como ella asesinó a los padres de Nacho."

No sabía que responder. No sabía ni que hacer. No podía ayudar a alguien así; alguien que le causó tanto sufrimiento a mi mejor amigo. Ella es la culpable de que se cambiara de escuela… Pero eso la hace culpable de que tenga a tan buenas e incluso un equipo de súper héroes como siempre soñó. Uno que esta a punto de separarse, por cierto. Pero, además de su mejor amiga de la infancia, ¿quién soy yo para juzgar lo que es mejor para él? Quisiera hablarlo con Applejack, pero se nota que está decidida y sé muy bien lo testaruda que puede ser, así que lo hablaré más a fondo con Sunset y Starlight. Ni una ha dicho nada en todo este rato.

"Hablamos algo con Nacho cuando él fue a mi dimensión, me pareció un buen pony- perdón, tipo. No sabía que había sufrido tanto antes de conocerlas. Me recuerda mucho a mí misma…" No eres la única que la ha pasado mal antes de conocer a estas chicas, Starlight. "Sé que todas aquí pensamos lo mismo. Nacho es nuestro amigo-" Sunset la interrumpió de repente.

"Applejack también lo es. No me mal interpreten, no tengo intenciones de elegir a ni uno sobre el otro, pero ella ya lo hizo. Eligió a Rara y no la voy a juzgar por eso." Parecía que estaba lista para juzgarla por algo más. "Lo que no voy a tolerar es que quiera escapar antes de contarle la verdad." Quería estar de acuerdo, pero ni una de nosotras se lo iba a decir tampoco. Entiendo las intenciones de Applejack, pero la verdad es como un resorte. Mientras más la reprimes, más fuerte te termina golpeando en la cara. Yo debería decirle…

Pero no se lo dije. No sé si fue porque no tuve la fuerza o porque quería que alguien más lo hiciera. Quizás todas esperábamos a ese alguien más, pero al final jamás llegó. Le pedí a Sunset que les dijera que una vez terminado el trabajo me iría a Equestria con Starlight para escapar de la cárcel, practicar magia y otras mentiras. Luego le pedí a Starlight que al terminar la pelea me dejara lista para irme al campamento Everfree a vivir un tiempo con Timber, lejos de los problemas. Lo que pasó en verdad es que, al igual que Applejack, hui de la verdad. Diría que hui de mi mejor amigo pero no puedo llamarlo así. No puedo ni mirarlo a la cara luego de lo que pasó.

Así que ahí estaba. Sabía que me merecía estar en una celda en la cárcel de mayor seguridad del país, pero no por que para Lynn tener poderes sea ilegal. Acepté que me encerraran ahí porque no fui capaz de decirle la verdad a un amigo. Uno que estaba ahí parado, hablando con Rainbow, prometiéndole que nos sacaría de aquí una vez ayude a Applejack y a Rara. Se me partió el alma, no pude ni responder a su saludo. ¿Cómo podría?

Al final, juzgué a Applejack por algo que yo tampoco pude hacer y me merezco estar aquí. Pero no debería ser Rainbow la que esta en la celda de al lado. No deberían ser Pinkie y Rarity las que se pelearon. Applejack y yo somos las que nos merecemos estar separadas de las chicas. Sé que me perdonaron por lo que hice en el pasado, pero esta vez ni yo quiero perdonarme. Solo espero que Nacho encuentre en su corazón la fuerza para ver que lo que hicimos fue pensando en él.

Pero no hubo caso. Nacho había perdido todo en ese momento. La esperanza, la confianza en mi y en la magia de la amistad y, lo peor de todo, su sonrisa. Ni si quiera pude ser yo la que se lo dijera. Al menos habría intentado hacerlo lento y con cariño, ojala con todas las chicas ahí para apoyarlo, en especial Pinkie Pie. En cambio, todo salió de la peor forma posible. Hice que todas nos peleáramos, logré que arrestaran de nuevo a Rainbow y a Sunset. Mi plan fracasó, pero no soy yo la que está pagando el precio; son precisamente las dos personas a las que quería proteger.

No me merezco que Rara esté recibiendo esos golpes por mí. Sentía que no merecía una amiga que diera la vida por mi de esa manera. Por eso fue que lo hice. Por eso la detuve, por eso detuve a Nacho. Porque si hay algo que merezco después de todo lo que hice, es vivir con ese peso encima mío, un peso que mi fuerza sobre humana no me ayudará a puede soportar. Por eso dejé mi sombrero y mi escudo ahí tirados. No merezco ser la Capitana América.

Pero no quería romperle el brazo. Lo que sea que causó que esa roca saliera volando fue para mí como sal sobre una herida. Le rompí el corazón y un brazo y en vez de ayudarlo me llevé a Rara de ese lugar. Sé que él habría rechazado mi ayuda de todas maneras.

"Eres igual a ella…" Me dijo cuando la apoyé en una pared detrás de su cabaña. Al ser ambas prófugas, no podía pedir ayuda médica. Esta tampoco habría llegado a tiempo, considerando lo lejos que está el campamento de todo. "¿Igual a quién?" Le pregunté tomándole la mano.

"A tu mamá." Nunca la conocí, así que no sabría decir si tiene razón. "Esa fuerza, el traje, la sangre en la cara…" Le costaba hablar mientras tosía, pero no fue por eso que no entendí lo que decía. "¿De qué estás…?" Siguió como si no me hubiese escuchado. "… hasta peleas igual a ella." En ese momento sentí que nada tenía sentido. Un segundo después, una idea cruzó fugazmente mi cabeza; una que no se me había ocurrido en todo este tiempo, ni a mí ni a nadie en la familia.

"Rara, ¿el Capitán América…?" Ella me sonrió con lo poco de fuerza que le quedaba. "¿Creías que era tu papá? ¿Es que tu abuela jamás te dijo que era un revoltoso?" Me quedé pasmada. Tanta fue la sorpresa que use la palabra pasmada. Eso es algo que diría Rarity.

En lo que yo intentaba comprender todo, Rara me contó la verdad. La verdadera identidad de la Capitana América era Pear Butter, mi mamá. Lo fue durante años, incluso luego de conocer a papá. Ella lo amaba y cuando le contó el secreto, pensando que no podrían llevar una vida normal juntos, él hizo el mayor sacrificio. La imagen del Capitán sería la de un hombre para que ella pudiese seguir siéndolo libre de sospecha. Ni el padre de Nacho, quién hizo el escudo dedicado a mi padre, sabía que él no era el verdadero capitán. Solo mi viejo, Rara y la real Capitana sabían la verdad. Por eso, cuando _Hydra_ quiso asesinar a la Capitana, él tomó su lugar para que ella pudiera seguir inspirando a miles de personas con una pasión inagotable.

Él dio su vida no solo por su mujer y su familia. La dio por un símbolo de justicia.

Hoy tiré a la basura todo su esfuerzo. El de ambos.

Sentí abrirse la puerta de la cabaña y me asomé a ver a Nacho irse a pie del lugar. Había tanto que quería decirle, tantas disculpas que pedirle, pero ya tuve tiempo para eso y lo desperdicié. Todo esto fue por ocultarle la verdad y aun así había algo más que no podía contarle.

"No lo odies ni te odies por esto, Jackie. Tu corazón estaba en el lugar correcto…" Ella levantó su mano y la puso en mi cara. "Yo pondré mi mano aquí para secar tus lágrimas, amiga." Hice lo mismo para finalmente cerrar sus ojos y dejarla descansar por fin.

**Capítulo 3, Solo tú y yo**

"Voy a asumir que Nacho no vendrá." Asumes bien, Rainbow Dash. Él me contó la promesa que hizo, pero no creo que esté en condiciones de ver a ni una de las chicas, menos sacarlas de prisión. Sé que lo herí demasiado, literal y emocionalmente, su confianza debe estar en el suelo. Y pensar que Pinkie Pie se esforzó tanto en que deje de ser tan tímido.

Sacar a mis amigas de la prisión de máxima seguridad… ¿Lo hago por ellas? Después de todo, una de ellas es mi mejor amiga y me ayudó con todo esto sin dudarlo. ¿O es por rebeldía? Incluso con todo lo que pasó, me mantengo firme y en contra de lo que Lynn cree que es mejor para Canterlot. No, no es por ni una de esas dos. Lo hago porque Nacho lo prometió. Aunque dudo que pueda cumplir la parte en la que estamos todas juntas. "No, no vendrá. Yo… él y yo nos peleamos, pero es por mi culpa." Sunset me quedó mirando y me pidió hablar con ella un momento. "¿No puede ser después de escapar?" Sugirió Rainbow Dash y claramente le hicimos caso.

"¿De qué se trata, Sunset?" Le pregunté una vez logramos escapar. Le dicen la cárcel más segura del país pero están tratando con la mujer más fuerte, la más rápida y una que está hecha de fuego. Incluso sin mi escudo no me costó mucho abrirme paso entre los guardias. No estoy orgullosa de hacerlo, que quede claro; es solo que en verdad es algo que tenía que hacer. "Sé por qué se pelearon." Me demoré unos momentos en responder porque no creía que ella lo sabía en verdad. Cuando recordé sus otros poderes di un suspiro. "Te daría un sermón, pero yo tampoco se lo dije." Sí, debe haber sido cuando estaba junto a Rara. "No tenías que hacerlo, Sunset. Es-" "No, Applejack. Cuidar de un amigo es responsabilidad de todas nosotras." Rainbow nos interrumpió a las dos sin saber de lo que hablábamos. "Es una carga que puse sobre ustedes sin preguntarles." "La aceptamos porque somos amigas. No me arrepiento de ayudarte." Su lealtad es impresionante, por eso me duele tanto que siga hablando sin saber.

"Quizás lo harías si supieras…" Fue lo último que dijo Sunset antes de irse volando. Nos dejó a solas e inmediatamente Rainbow me preguntó a que se refería. No quería mentirle ni a ella ni a nadie más; sin embargo, no le contaré a nadie lo que pasó con Rara. Nacho ya ha sufrido mucho por mí culpa como para decirle a él o a cualquiera que la mató. Me llevaré ese secreto a la tumba y esta vez estoy segura de que es para protegerlo a él, no a mí.

Le conté todo lo demás a Rainbow, desde que Rara asesinó a los padres de Nacho hasta que mi plan involucraba escapar para siempre si no encontraba la manera de salvar a Rara. No se lo creyó por un buen momento, pero mi silencio le hizo caer en la cuenta de que hablaba en serio. Seguí con la parte en la que ambos nos golpeamos hasta el cansancio y finalmente le inventé que Rara decidió quedarse en ese lugar encerrada para siempre, esperando no dañar a nadie nunca más. Fui sincera con decirle que se quedó bajo tierra.

"Vaya." Atiné a decir cuando acabó con su historia y disculpas. "Lamento mentirles. A todas." "Debe odiarte en este momento." Respondí muy rápidamente, casi sin pensar. "¿Tú no?" "Bueno, sí que manejaste todo esto terriblemente..." Se puso muy triste y con razón. "… pero no es a mí a la que le fallaste, Applejack. Yo sé que lo hacías para protegerlo pero debiste decírselo. O a alguna de nosotras, te habríamos ayudado a ayudarle."

Comenzó a llorar mientras me abrazaba. Nunca la había visto llorar, normalmente lo hace solo por dentro. Soy tan mala expresándome con gente triste. "No, por favor, no llores. Me vas a hacer llorar a mí." Sonrió un poco cuando se lo mencioné, pero era en serio. Sé que no es comparable, pero Nacho no es el único que ha sufrido en todo esto. Ella también está devastada.

Se secó las lágrimas y sonó la nariz en mi mameluco de penitenciara. "Quizás no sea el mejor momento, pero… estamos de vuelta dónde empezamos." Ella seguía muy apenada como para hablar, así que seguí con mi punto. "No tenemos idea de dónde podría estar tu viejo."

Esperando que fuese la última cosa que tenía que contarle, le dije lo que Rara me dijo sobre la verdadera Capitana América. "De nuevo, vaya. Eso explicaría los papeles que vimos aquella vez." Se refería a los que decían que lo habían asesinado y que luego lo habían visto con vida. Eso significa que ella sigue ahí afuera. Y si sigue ahí afuera, no puedo seguir usando su nombre.

"_Jailbreak_, ¿eh? Creo que es algo obvio." La verdad es que ni si quiera necesitábamos nombres de súper heroínas, a este punto solo lo hacía para molestar a Lynn. "¿Acaso tienes algo mejor?" "¿Para ti o para mí?" No tenía nada mejor para ni una de las dos, sinceramente. "Para ti, no voy a partirme la cabeza con un nombre más elaborado que este. Aunque ya se me ocurrió uno para ti, Ronin." ¿Ronin? No suena a nada. "Significa _chica que traicionó a un amigo por un bien mayor_ en japonés. Ya sabes como son ellos, les gusta tener palabras así." Juro que vi como intentaba no reírse, pero acepté el nombre como un recordatorio de lo que hice. "¿Dónde aprendiste eso?" "Tomé un curso en CHS, lo boté de inmediato."

Tomamos la justicia en nuestras manos como _Jailbreak _y _Ronin_ y, sin ni una señal de las _Super Stars_, hicimos el trabajo de súper heroínas las dos solas por varios meses, esperando encontrar a mamá con el tiempo. Con _Hydra_ fuera de la pregunta, buscamos a otros villanos a los que la Capitana frecuentaba patear el trasero, pero ni uno parecía saber que ha sido de ella. Sin embargo, todos estaban de acuerdo con que mis golpes dolían tanto como los de ella.

Pero peor que no tener noticias de mamá, era no tener noticias de las chicas. Ni un encuentro casual caminando por Canterlot, ni un mensaje en nuestro chat grupal y ni un alma en la antigua base de las _Super Stars_. Por eso, al perder a Rainbow cuando levantó ese martillo, pensé que lo había perdido todo. Lo único que me quedaba, como se suele decir, es la esperanza. La esperanza de que, dentro de su corazón, al menos alguna de todas las chicas quiera perdonarme. No había forma de que pudiera hacer esto sola.

Pero a dónde fuera me recibían puertas cerradas. Como una criminal buscada tampoco tenía la libertad de ir a la casa de cada una a preguntarle a sus padres si estaban ahí. Fluttershy, Rarity, Twilight y Sunset, ni una parecía estar disponible, pero no podía rendirme. La única persona que aun confiaba en mí dependía de eso. Es por eso que cuando en la puerta de la casa de Pinkie Pie vi un letrero que decía que estaba viviendo con sus padres, algo que claramente incluía a Nacho, me armé de valor para hacer algo que debí hacer hace mucho tiempo.

Así que aquí estoy, esperando frente a la puerta de la cabaña de la granja de rocas de los _Pie_ a que alguien abra. Me arrepiento de muchas cosas, es cierto, pero un amigo me enseñó que puedo vivir con eso o puedo seguir adelante. Hoy elijo seguir adelante.

"Nacho."


End file.
